kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline/Zi-O
A timeline of events in the Kamen Rider Zi-O. These events were created following the intrusion of the Time Jackers in the main/prime timeline by creating the Another Riders during a Kamen Rider's active duty, stripping the original Rider's powers and memories, creating a new timeline. Ancient History * 66,810,000 B.C.: Having rescued Sougo Tokiwa from Geiz Myoukouin, Tsukuyomi briefly takes him from September 2018 to this year in the via the Time Mazine. Contemplating his possible destiny as Oma Zi-O, Sougo narrowly avoids falling victim to a before Tsukuyomi takes him to 1671. * 1671: Sougo Tokiwa and Tsukuyomi arrive in this timeline from 2018, however they are soon followed by Geiz Myoukouin, where they both chase each other out to another timeline. Recent History 2000 *'April 28th:' Sougo Tokiwa, who will become Kamen Rider Zi-O, is born. *'October 11th:' Karin Yamabuki is born. 2003 *'October 25th:' Karin Yamabuki dies in a traffic accident. Kamen Rider Faiz defeats Elephant Orphnoch **Sakuma becomes Another Faiz while the real Faiz is trying to defeat Elephant Orphnoch. **'October 26th:' Sakuma begins to kidnap young female high school students. Sakuma attacks Wakana Itamoto. At night, Sakuma revives Karin. ***After Sakuma absorbed Wakana, Geiz Myoukouin arrives from 2018. ***Sougo gives the Takumi Inui of this timeline a blank Ridewatch, where Takumi would hold onto for the next 15 years and give to Sougo (who would give it to Geiz) should they meet him for the first time. 2011 *'September 18th:' Kamen Rider Fourze defeats the Scorpion Zodiarts. **Sakuma heads outside and witnesses Kamen Rider Fourze fighting the Scorpion Zodiarts. Right before the Scorpion Zodiart is about to attack Fourze with its tail, Sworz arrives in this timeline and turns Sakuma into Another Fourze, stripping Gentaro of his powers (and memories) as well as erasing the Zodiarts from existence. ***Another Fourze then drags his first female victim into a warehouse and absorbs her into an Astroswitch. Sougo Tokiwa and Geiz Myoukouin arrive from 2018 and transform to fight Another Fourze. Zi-O transforms using the new Fourze Ridewatch to access FourzeArmor, gaining the offensive upperhand. Zi-O activates his Limit Time Break and carries Another Fourze into space to execute his finisher. Another Fourze however, is not defeated and instead sheds his skin to reveal another Another Rider, Another Faiz. ***Sougo gives Gentaro a blank Ridewatch, in which Gentaro gives to Chuta Ohsugi for safekeeping until Sougo arrives in 2018 for the first time to receive it. 2016 *'April 6th:' *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Kamen Rider Brave defeated the Aranbura Bugster and his Bugster Virus. **A man named Ida becomes Another Ex-Aid by entering a "deal" with Ora, a Time Jacker from the future. This would cause a power interference with Emu Hojo, resulting in him losing his powers and his memories as a Rider. ***Sougo Tokiwa arrives in this timeline to stop Another Ex-Aid. Sougo gives Emu a blank Ridewatch which would later become the Ex-Aid Ridewatch should Sougo arrive from the future again for the first time to receive it from Emu once again. 2017 *'November 30th:' Sougo Tokiwa arrives in this timeline and meets Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo. They take him back to Cafe Nascita and Sento investigates Sougo's Ridewatch. Tsukuyomi arrives and knocks Sougo, Sento, and Ryuga out before brining Sougo back to 2018. **An unnamed basketball player becomes Another Build by entering a "deal" with Uhr, a Time Jacker from the future. This would cause a power interference with both Sento and Ryuga, resulting in both of them losing their powers, and Sento reverting to Takumi Katsuragi and them losing their memories as Kamen Riders. ***Sougo arrives in this timeline again. Sougo gives "Takumi" and Ryuga each a blank Ridewatch, which would later become the Build and Cross-Z Ridewatches should Sougo arrive from the future again for the first time to receive them from Sento and Ryuga once again. 2018 *'September:' Sougo Tokiwa, a third-year high schooler, stumbles upon a blank Ridewatch, before encountering a mysterious book that claims to know his future, before claiming that today is a special day for him. Later, he encounters a strange red robot that is about to attack him, but not before he is saved by a black robot, piloted by a girl named Tsukuyomi (Zi-O). *Later, a Kaijin using Build's abilities would attack Sougo's former schoolmates, sucking them into Empty Bottles, as Sougo arrived and tried to attack the Kaijin. As Tsukuyomi fends off against the Kaijin, the mysterious man, Woz appears, telling to Sougo that his dream to become a king can only be achieved if he stands up and fight. Declaring to become the nicest and kindest Demon King, Sougo transforms into Zi-O for the first time, defeating Another Build for the first time with a Giri Giri Slash, but not before encountering Geiz Myoukouin, who transforms into Kamen Rider Geiz GhostArmor, intent on killing Sougo. **As Geiz overpowers Sougo, he executes an Omega Time Burst on him, only to be stopped by Tsukuyomi piloting the robot from earlier, the Time Mazine, before telling Sougo to make a run for it. Having found the basketballer who had been defeated by Zi-O, the Time Jacker Uhr restarts the Another Build Ridewatch, turning him back into Another Build. **As Tsukuyomi and Geiz encounter Another Build once again, they realize about the interference of the Time Jackers, before Geiz reluctantly transforms into Geiz to fend off against Another Build. Executing a Time Burst, he destroys Another Build, but not before he is revived again. As Geiz is about to lose, Sougo arrives, saving the two as he defeats Another Build with a Time Break, making it revive once again. Thinking he can get help from the real Build, Sougo heads to Nascita, searching for him. Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo return to Cafe Nascita after a Tsunagizu concert at the and find Sougo, but they don't recognize him until they are prompted to take out the Ridewatches Sougo (from a different timeline) gave them the year prior. When Geiz defeats Another Build again, the two regain their memories and entrust to Sougo the Build and Cross-Z Ridewatches, telling him to 'send their regards to their past selves'. Realizing what Sento meant, Sougo arrived to tell Geiz that they had to go back to 2017 to defeat Another Build, before the two Riders head into their Time Mazines, heading back to 2017. **Tsukuyomi and Geiz later, after defeating Another Build, rent out their own room in Sougo's house to keep an eye on them, his uncle welcoming the two, as Sougo mention that they will get along just fine. *'September 17th:' Tsukuyomi and Geiz inform Sougo that they are transferring to his school, to watch over him. Sougo is constantly watched over by the two, until he escapes into a sports shack, encountering his classmate, Owada, before Another Ex-Aid appears, attacking Owada. Sougo tries to transform, but to his dismay, the Another Rider escapes. As Sougo brings Owada to the hospital, he tries to hunt for Another Ex-Aid, only to be stopped by Geiz, claiming that he'll destroy the Legend Riders' powers. Sougo then later finds Owada's Genm Corp. game console, which fell out of Geiz's pocket, thinking that the game is connected to the Another Rider. **Unable to beat the game, he tries to find a real gamer, as Tsukuyomi cites the legendary genius gamer, M. Sougo searches for M, but is unable to do so, before finding Another Ex-Aid again, being too late to transform as he disappears. Finding the three at Seito University Hospital, he stumbles upon Hiiro Kagami, who takes the three into the special treatment ward, informing them about Emu's absence, and that he had been researching into the 'unbeatable game'. Giving a code that is the Konami code in German to the three, the three find themselves in the unbeatable game, encoutering Another Ex-Aid. Transforming into BuildArmor and DriveArmor, Sougo and Geiz defeat Another Ex-Aid, reverting it to its original form, before Emu appears, coldly telling them to leave him alone as he transforms into Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, fighting Sougo and Geiz. ** *'October 2nd:' Amane Hoshino goes missing, prompting Gentaro Kisaragi to hand out flyers for her disappearance and go looking for her and potentially the rest of the missing students. *Sougo, Tsukuyomi, and Geiz infiltrate Amanogawa High School in hopes of finding clues linking to the disappearances of the students. They discover that all of the missing students were 18-year-old girls with the Libra sign, and that Karin Yamaguchi was in danger. Woz arrives and tells Sougo that it all began with a "Ryusei", or "shooting star". **Masato Kusaka drags Karin to the school's rooftops and pushes her down the building, but she is saved by Another Fourze. Sougo and Geiz transform to fight Another Fourze, and they discover the year in which Fourze was active in, 2011. Another Fourze runs. Sougo and Geiz try to run after him, but they are stopped by members of the Kamen Rider Club, who are astonished to see real Kamen Riders and take them to their club room. Sougo finds the club collage of the former members and sees a photo of Ryusei Sakuta, making note that Woz said "ryusei" was the start of it all, but Geiz and Tsukuyomi warn Sougo that Woz shouldn't be trusted so easily. The club members reveal that Ryusei was in the club seven years ago in 2011, which was the date on Another Fourze. The advisor of the club, Chuta Ohsugi arrives and gives the team the Fourze Ridewatch, revealing that Gentaro Kisaragi was currently away in search of the missing students. Sougo and Geiz go back in time to 2011, while Tsukuyomi stays in 2018. **Tsukuyomi finds Karin and asks her to return back to Amanogawa High, but they are stopped by Masato, who gets hostile with Tsukuyomi and prompts her to point her Faizphone X at him. The two are then saved by Takumi Inui, who greets Masato. ** Distant Future 2050 * Tsukuyomi and Geiz Myoukouin are born. 2068 * Humanity falls to the tyranny of Oma Zi-O, a Rider who uses the powers of the past Kamen Riders before him, from 2000 to 2018. Multiple resistance groups were founded to battle the evil tyrant. Tsukuyomi heads into the past, to 2018, to find the man supposedly behind Oma Zi-O's mask, Sougo Tokiwa, and prevent him from becoming Zi-O. Another individual, Geiz Myoukouin, a resistance fighter from the same faction as Tsukuyomi, heads to the same year as her to kill Sougo before he becomes Zi-O. Another resistance group, known as the Time Jackers, head to the past as well, to replace Oma Zi-O with their own king using Another Ridewatches. The Mysterious Prophet Woz also heads to the past in order to ensure Zi-O's existence. "50 years later (following 2018)."